


The End of a new Beginning

by Whispers_in_the_Shadow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I wrote this about my character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_in_the_Shadow/pseuds/Whispers_in_the_Shadow





	The End of a new Beginning

She stood there  
Her braided hair was whipping in the wind  
Her nose twitched as if  
Something was irritating her  
The crisp breeze felt wonderful across her face  
She held in her hands the remnants  
Of the past she wished to forget  
She stood there  
Eyes unblinking at the azure blue far below  
Waves of white foam relentlessly crashing against the rock  
As if they could push it all away  
Push her away  
It was time she thought  
Time to say good bye  
She slowly raised her hands  
The winds blowing as if to keep her from her task  
She closed her eyes with one quick glance at the foamy white  
And let go of that which had accompanied her for oh so long  
And watched as the great blue with the foamy white hair  
Swallowed up her past forever more...


End file.
